Die Bahn kommt
by chrissy9
Summary: Hermine wartet auf Draco.... kurze Songfic


Story: Hermine wartet auf Draco  
  
A/N: das hier ist genau wie meine Fanfic: Pilgerfahrt für ne Hausaufgabe entstanden.  
  
Disclaimer: die Charaktere sind Hermine und Draco von Frau Rowling, der Songtext von den Wise Guys (ist auf dem Album "Klartext" zu finden) und die Hausaufgabe vom Herrn Schumacher *g* ich habs nur umgesetzt  
  
~*~Die Bahn kommt~*~  
  
Ich stand am Easbourner Hauptbahnhof und wartete auf meinen Zug... und meinen Freund. In 5 Minuten sollte der Zug kommen und von Draco war keine Spur.  
Wir hatten uns vor 2 Jahren in einer kleinen Jazzkneipe wiedergetroffen. Das "Blue Shell", war das Stammlokal von ihm und mir gewesen, aber bevor er mir sein Bier über die Bluse geschüttet hat, hatten wir uns seit unserer Abschlussfete nicht mehr getroffen. Er hatte sich dann für dieses Missgeschick entschuldigt und auf ein neues Bier eingeladen.  
Ich hatte ihm verziehen. Er hatte sich vollkommen verändert seitdem er gegen seinen Vater rebelliert hatte. Erst war es Freundschaft gewesen, doch kurz darauf, war daraus mehr geworden,  
Vor zwei Monaten, hatten wir eine Reise nach Paris geplant, es war Dracos Idee gewesen, und jetzt kam er nicht.  
Meine Taschen, standen neben mir. Immer wieder, schaute ich auf die Uhr. Noch 2 Minuten.  
Würde er mich sitzen lassen?  
Mein Blick, schweifte nervös von der Treppe, von der die Passagiere kamen zur Uhr. Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, er würde gar nicht mehr kommen.  
Mein Inneres rebellierte gegen diesen Gedanken.  
Der Zug fuhr ein.  
Ich überlegte, ob ich nicht ohne ihn fahren sollte.  
Der Schaffner blickte mich fragend an. Ich zuckte hilfesuchend mit den Schultern. Er machte eine Geste, die mir sagte, ich solle einsteigen.  
Ich lies mir Zehn Sekunden Überdenkzeit, stieg dann aber ein.  
  
Zum Glück reserviert. Großraumwagen. Fensterplatz, Nummer acht.  
Der Typ hat widerwillig Platz gemacht.  
Hab meine Siebensachen oben verstaut.  
Die Frau mit Handy lacht zu laut.  
  
Der Zug ruckte an und als ich aus dem Fenster sah, sah ich wie Draco die Treppe hinaufgestürmt kam.   
Er schaute bedrückt drein und ließ die Schultern hängen. Ich hatte das Gefühl gleich losweinen zu müssen. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, ich würde ihn hängen lassen. Ich wollte aufstehen und hinausgehen, doch der Zug beschleunigte bereits. Ich sah noch wie Draco die Arme hob und mir, oder eher dem Zug hinterherwinkte.  
Nach einer viertel Stunde, begann es zu regnen und es passte tatsächlich zu meiner Stimmung. Ich fühlte mich miserabel. Ich hätte mich Ohrfeigen können, eingestiegen zu sein. Der nächste Halt, würde Calais sein und bis dahin war es noch eine ganze Stunde.  
  
Der Regen knallt ans Fenster. Es geht immer weiter.  
„Willkomm'n an Bord!". Jetzt spricht der Zugbegleiter  
(der irgendwie nicht richtig sprechen kann):  
Tut ihm Leid, wir komm'n verspätet an,  
das Bistro zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Klasse...  
wie ich das alles hasse!  
  
Die Bahn kommt  
und bringt mich immer weiter weg von dir.  
Was mach ich hier?  
Die Notbremse flüstert:  
„Zieh mich doch und fahr zurück zu ihm!  
Was machst du hier?",  
(die Bahn kommt)  
und ich fahr immer weiter weg von dir...  
  
Wir erreichten Frankreich und mittlerweile war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich in Calais mit dem nächsten Zug zurückfahren solle. Vielleicht war es ja Absicht gewesen zu spät zu kommen? Vielleicht wollte er gar nicht mit mir wegfahren? Ich schnaubte verächtlich über das, was ich da eben gedacht hatte. Das würde er nie machen! Oder doch? Es würde zu ihm passen, so wie er sich früher mir gegenüber verhalten hatte...  
Ich beschloss trotzdem nach Paris zu fahren und dort einen wunderschönen Urlaub zu verbringen.  
  
Draußen Weideland. Sind Kühe wirklich so dumm?  
Auf jeden Fall stehn sie ziemlich dumm rum.  
Lärm aus dem Discman auf Platz elf. Ich glaub',  
noch drei, vier Jahre, dann ist der Knabe taub.  
„Jemand zugestiegen?" - Was für ein Hohn!  
Seh ich so aus, als ob ich in Gütersloh wohn'?  
Seh dich noch lachen und weinen und winken.  
Ist es Pflicht, im Zug Kaffee zu trinken?  
Hab noch kilometerlang zurück geschaut  
und völlig abgebaut...  
  
Die Bahn kommt  
und bringt mich immer weiter weg von dir.  
Was mach ich hier?  
Die Notbremse flüstert:  
„Zieh mich doch und fahr zurück zu ihm!  
Was machst du hier?",  
(die Bahn kommt)  
und ich fahr immer weiter weg von dir...  
  
Es war wirklich schlimm. Ich vermisste ihn. Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Das war gar nicht Dracos Art mich sitzen zu lassen. Wenn er nicht mit mir hätte verreisen wollen, dann hätte er es mir gesagt. Feige war er nicht, da war ich mir sicher.  
Sollte ich jetzt in Calais aussteigen, oder nicht?  
  
Und der Schaffner liegt mit einem Fahrgast im Streit:  
Sein Wochenendticket hat keine Gültigkeit -  
das macht an 'nem Montag irgendwie Sinn.  
Ich schau zur Uhr. Mein Zeitgefühl ist hin.  
Mit dir gehn Tage wie im Flug vorbei.  
Draußen fährt ein andrer Zug vorbei,  
in deine Richtung, und mich packt der Neid.  
Minuten dehnen sich zur Ewigkeit.  
Im falschen Film von einem schlechten Regisseur,  
doch ich weiß wieder, wo ich hingehör':  
  
Die Bahn kommt  
ich fahr, so schnell es geht, zurück zu dir.  
Was hält mich hier?  
Alles egal -  
mit dem nächsten Zug zurück zu ihr!  
Was hält mich hier?  
Ich lass alles stehn und liegen  
und fahr zurück zu dir.  
Die Bahn kommt...  
Die Bahn kommt...  
  
~*~ENDE~*~  
  
  
  



End file.
